


Воссоединились (и это здорово)

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Тони настаивал на том, что он обязательно должен быть там же, где Питер когда-то исчез, когда они будут отменять действие щелчка. По объективным причинам.





	Воссоединились (и это здорово)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunited (and It Feels so Good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877652) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 



Тони категорически настаивал на том, что он должен быть на Титане, когда они будут исправлять все сотворенное Таносом безобразие. И оправдывал свое желание тем, что недоразумений будет меньше, если именно он объяснит вернувшимся из мертвых товарищам, что произошло, поскольку был с ними, когда те испарились. К тому же, Команда Космических Чудиков не знала больше никого из Мстителей, и он не был уверен, что эмоционально скупой киборг или Рокки Язвительный Енот смогут передать сообщение о том, что половина вселенной испарилась на несколько лет, с надлежащей эмоциональностью.

— Ведь ты у нас известен своей эмоциональной чувствительностью, — заметила Нат невозмутимо.

Тор предложил свою кандидатуру, справедливо заметив, что он лучше всех подготовлен для опасных космических путешествий.

— К тому же “Космические Чудики” знают меня, — добавил он. – Как и Стрэндж. 

— А Питер – нет, — огрызнулся Тони с такой яростью, что настаивать дальше никто не рискнул.

Разумеется, все это было просто оправданием. 

И сейчас, стоя под суровым оранжевым сиянием Титана, он ощущал, как сердце стремительно бьется в грудной клетке и, переступая с ноги на ногу, чуть подпрыгивал из-за низкой гравитации. Он снова увидит Питера. В любую секунду он снова взглянет в ясные глаза, которые преследовали его во снах, услышит восхищенный лепет, в котором души не чает. По-настоящему, а не сквозь старые записи с “Радионяни”, которые проигрывал снова и снова, пока каждая секунда не запечатлелась в сознании так же четко, словно это были его собственные воспоминания. Он сможет притянуть к себе это гибкое, сильное тело, и не отпускать его, пока воспоминания о дрожащем подростке, в буквальном смысле просачивающемся от него сквозь пальцы и разлетающемся пеплом на ветру не сотрутся из памяти.

Но секунды перетекали в минуты, и паника начала усиливаться. Все это никогда не было точной наукой, но ведь они уже сразили Таноса, уже вернули себе перчатку. И все бы должно быть просто. Но что, если на Земле что-то пошло не так? Что, если они пожертвовали всем напрасно и пропавшие к ним не вернутся, и все, что у него останется, это угасающие воспоминая о Питере, молящем о помощи, и…

В ту же секунду, как у него затрепетало сердце, затряслись руки, и он начал оседать на колени, раздался _треск_ — такой громкий, что, казалось, он пронёсся сквозь его тело и поджог воздух, сотрясая землю. Перед глазами все начало расплываться и мерцать, и внезапно все они оказались здесь: чудики, недоуменно озирующиеся вокруг; Стрэндж, со скрещенными ногами и самодовольной рожей; Питер. Питер, который сразу заметил его и в ту же секунду приободрился; его лицо засияло, когда он бегом преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и кинулся в объятия Тони с такой силой, что они оба рухнули на землю, запутавшись в конечностях, да так и остались лежать.

Сияющий улыбкой Питер навис над ним.

— Мистер Старк, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь лицом Тони в плечо, из-за чего его голос был приглушенным, хотя, несомненно, ликующим, — это был просто дурдом… мы были в этом месте — таком странном; это было словно… мне кажется, это похоже на действие наркотиков. И я не знаю, как долго — словно прошла вечность, и в то же время меньше секунды? Я не могу объяснить, но…

— Стой, стой, помедленнее, парень, — перебил его Тони и провел рукой ему по спине, по шее, мягко коснулся волос. Прижался носом к уху, наслаждаясь запахом — стойким, уверенным, _настоящим_ — и прошептал: — Все хорошо, я рядом.

И почувствовал, как после этих слов тело в его объятиях слегка расслабилось.  
.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Я правда очень скучал по вам, — Питер чуток приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, — в смысле _очень-очень_ скучал.

— Боже, Пит, я тоже. Я не могу…

Но прежде, чем он успел озвучить свою мысль, губы Питера, тёплые и жадные, коснулись его губ в мокром, безумном, отчаянном поцелуе. Тони не сомневался, просто прижал его к себе ближе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, восхищаясь стоном, который вызвало его действие, тем, какой он _живой_. Неумелый Питер, неудобно-твердая земля под спиной, колючий ветер, пронизывающий холодом обнаженную кожу… все это было намного лучше, чем любой сон, любая фантазия, потому что это было реально, по-настоящему реально. _Все сработало._

— Никогда больше так не делай, — сказал Тони, когда они прервались. Удивление и боль мелькнули на лице Питера, и Тони немедленно понял, что выставил себя мудаком. — Нет-нет, не _это_ , — поправился он, подчеркивая слова еще одним кратким поцелуем, — это можешь повторить. В любое время, это я обожаю. Я имел в виду умирать. Не вздумай снова умирать на моих руках. Я запрещаю. Это совершенно против правил. Как оказалось, я очень _не_ -хорошо реагирую, когда умирает кто-то, кого люблю. 

— Я… постойте, в смысле…типа, как _любите_ любите? — Питер широко распахнул глаза, выглядя еще более изумленным, чем когда Тони впервые отвел его в свою мастерскую. — И вы… вы…

Тони рассмеялся и снова его поцеловал. 

— Да, Пит, “типа, как _люблю_ люблю.” — Питер молча уставился на него, очевидно, не в состоянии подобрать ни слова. В его глазах промелькнуло недоверие, и Тони поспешил добавить: — Я три года провел, сражаясь с пространственно-временным континуумом, чтобы вернуть тебя — нет, не перебивай, я позже объясню. Это было реально круто, я был превосходен, но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что я сделал это ради вселенной, но если я буду говорить начистоту о своих мотивах, я сделал это ради тебя. Неважно, насколько все выглядело безнадежно, насколько это было отчаянно, я ни на мгновение не думал сдаться. Потому что я обязан был вернуть тебя. _Обязан._ На самом деле некоторые говорили мне, что я ненормально одержим этим. Так что да, малыш, я тебя люблю. 

 

Питер несколько раз невнятно _охнул_ и _ахнул_ , прежде чем наконец смог взять себя в руки и выдохнуть:

— Окей, это _круто_. 

— Круто, — повторил за ним Тони, ласково усмехаясь. — Я тут целую речь толкнул, а в ответ получил “круто”?

— Простите, — сказал Питер. Он выглядел искренне расстроенным тем, что все прозвучало не так, как он планировал. — Я не… это был самый странный день в моей жизни, мистер Старк. Потому что, понимаете, я только что вернулся из… я не знаю, не думаю, что я на самом деле умирал. Но как бы там ни было, это… всего этого было так много, а теперь еще и это. Но я определенно тоже вас люблю. Вношу ясность: _вне всякого сомнения._ Просто слишком много надо переварить. Простите. 

 

— Так, новое правило, — сказал Тони, прижимаясь ладонью к его щеке. — Не извиняйся за всякие глупости. Это была шутка. Мне нравится, что ты считаешь, что это “круто”. Это… скажем прямо, Питер, это превосходно. 

Словно в доказательство своих слов, он притянул Питера в очередной поцелуй. Рано или поздно им придется прерваться и снова вернуться к спасению вселенной. Но не прямо сейчас.


End file.
